Naraku en San Valentín
by Clarii99
Summary: En una época especial para nosotros, Naraku se da cuenta de su soledad y entra en un estado de depresión. ¿Logrará encontrar a su verdadero amor? /Reto del Foro ¡Siéntate!/


**Disclaimer**

**Naraku y el resto del elenco de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia (?) de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Fanfic original hecho sin fines de lucro. ¡No al plagio!**

**En respuesta al reto pedido por Madame Morgan en el Foro ¡Siéntate! ~ **_**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/8404290 0/1/Retos-a-Pedido-II**_

* * *

Era una pacífica tarde en el Sengoku, todo parecía alegría y felicidad pura. A excepción de alguien escondido en las penumbras de un palacio fantasma.

Naraku estaba esperando al grupo de súper héroes que querían aniquilarlo. Y sí que esperaba.

Había pasado medio mes aproximadamente desde su última transformación, ahora tenía nuevos poderes y deseaba probarlos. Nada mejor que una batalla contra InuYasha para hacerlo.

Pero cómo siempre tenía que anunciarse enviando a alguna marioneta, pero no encontró nada. Y eso le jodía.

¡Tanto que se había preocupado en su nuevo aspecto y el dichoso cuarteto no aparecía! Y, claro, cómo él era el magnífico y todopoderoso Naraku, no le daba la reverenda gana de salirlos a buscar por su propia cuenta. Punto. No haría el esfuerzo.

Así de desesperado estaba que hace unas horas había mandado a uno de sus insectos infernales a buscar a sus oponentes y el muy desgraciado no llegaba, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de despedirlo.

Cuando de repente a sus oídos llegó un zumbido muy familiar. El insecto se adentró al recinto y le susurró sus descubrimientos. Y eso le jodía más.

Resulta que el grupo se había tomado un descanso y los había visto muy acaramelados a todos. Putamente genial.

Amargado como él mismo, llamó a Kanna, la que apareció inmediatamente, y le ordenó:

― Muéstrame a InuYasha y los demás.

La muchacha asintió y en su espejo se reflejó la escena descrita por el Saimyôshô: Las dos parejitas en pleno romance.

― Deja el espejo y retírate.

Kanna obedeció.  
Una vez que quedó solo en la habitación, se puso a observar el espejo como si de un televisor se tratase, y entonces se enteró de todo. De San Valentín, un tal bebé en pañales llamado "Cupido", los regalos y un morro de tonterías más. Y eso le seguía jodiendo.

Decidió observar al monje, sentía una extraña curiosidad por lo que iba a decir.

― _Sango, aún no entiendo bien lo que la señorita Kagome nos quiso decir, pero supongo que…_

― _No se preocupe excelencia, si es por el regalo, Kagome también mencionó que en San Valentín el cariño y los sentimientos son lo que cuenta ― le respondió la exterminadora._

― _Pero aún así, me gustaría darte algo más._

_Sango se sonrojó y volteó a mirar a Miroku, quién aprovechó para rodear su hombro con el brazo derecho, haciendo que sintiera paz._

― _Te prometo que cuando todo esto termine, permaneceré a tu lado. ¿Te gustaría tener una hermosa familia conmigo?_

_Los ojos de ella se humedecieron y él decidió continuar._

― _Éste es mi regalo de San Valentín._

― _Sí… ¡Acepto! ― le respondió entre lágrimas y sonrisas quedando abrazados mirando el atardecer._

Naraku no lo creía. Ese iluso pensaba aún en que iba a salir con vida de todo esto.

Soltó una carcajada y decidió enfocar su atención en la otra patética pareja: InuYasha y Kagome.

_La sacerdotisa del futuro estaba cerca a las raíces del Goshimboku, el árbol del tiempo. Tocó el tronco grueso con sus níveas manos, sintiéndose tranquila. Poco a poco se sentó cerca a las raíces, recordando los buenos momentos vividos._

_En ese momento el hanyô descendió de las ramas y de un salto se acercó a Kagome._

Naraku frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, siguió observando. Su enemigo iba a hablar.

― _Kagome…_

― _I-InuYasha ― tartamudeó ― no te esperaba…_

― _¡Feh! Eso te pasa por estar pensando en tu "San Gasparín" ― bufó cruzando los brazos._

― _San Valentín, InuYasha ― le corrigió ― y sí, es una fecha importante en mi época. ¿Algún problema?_

― _¿Y por qué no vamos a buscar los fragmentos? ¡Esto es una tontería!_

¡Eco! Naraku quería que se pongan en marcha de una jodida vez. Pero no… más importante era la búsqueda de los fragmentos que él, quién tenía la perla casi en su totalidad. Debería acribillarlos.

_Kagome intentó contar hasta 10, el hanyô la estaba amargando. Se trabó en el 7_

― _¡Siéntate!_

_Casi al mismo tiempo que él caía al suelo, sacó de entre sus mangas algo. Un ramo de flores._

_La joven miró absorta la escena. Esbozó una delicada sonrisa y ayudó al peli plata a levantarse. Él se sentó a su lado._

― _Disculpa ― le dijo recogiendo el ramo ― ¡Gracias!_

_InuYasha miró a otro lado, escondiendo su sonrojo._

― _Prometiste quedarte conmigo, ¿Recuerdas? No vayas a escapar._

― _No lo haré nunca ― le respondió la azabache, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del oji dorado._

_Él rodeó su hombro._

―_Gracias, Kagome ― Susurró._

Naraku se quería matar. ¡Hasta el desgraciado de InuYasha encontraba el amor! Lo pensó mejor y decidió seguir viviendo. Pero había entrado en _depresión_. ¿Por qué todo el puto mundo tenía pareja menos él? ¿Acaso nadie lo quería? ¿No se daban cuenta de lo sexy que era ni de su bien cuidado cabello? Las féminas estaban ciegas. Y entonces reaccionó.

¿Qué hacía él, El Gran Naraku, pensando en cursilerías? Debería reconsiderar el suicidio. Más lo dejó ahí. Ahora que lo pensaba, sus "orígenes" tampoco fueron tan suertudos que digamos. Onigumo, para empezar, nunca tuvo a Kikyô, y Hitomi Kagewaki, de quién tomó el cuerpo, fue rechazado por la princesa que deseaba. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? ¡Que lo parta un rayo! Él sólo necesitaba a la perla para ser feliz. Pero no… ¡La maldita estaba incompleta! Acabó aceptando su realidad. Se quedaría sólo en éste gran mundo vacío. Era jodidamente genial.

Debía desahogarse con alguien. Sin más remedio, llamó a Kagura.

― ¿Qué quieres ahora? ― interrogó ella.

― Haz un trabajo por mí ― le dijo, con el semblante serio de siempre ―, consigue a una mujer y tráela aquí.

¿Era enserio? La demonio de los ojos rojos no podía creer ni media palabra.

― No molestes.

― Kagura… ― ella le observó ― recuerda que tengo tu corazón en mis manos.

Ella gruñó y dándose vuelta en dirección a la salida, respondió:

― ¡Ve a fusionarte con más fenómenos! ― Y se retiró.

¡Oh, genial! Hasta la "hija" se le rebelaba. Y llegó la _revelación_ del momento. Era un jodido _padre soltero. ¡Ay qué lindo! ¡Ay qué bonito!  
_Sin remedio alguno decidió actuar, y buscarse una sacerdotisa del amor. Si es que eso del hilo rojo del destino existía, quería saber quién estaba al otro extremo. Pero cómo él era Naraku, un sexy padre soltero, llamó a su insecto, el mismo que iba a despedir con anterioridad, y lo envió en busca de su "salvadora".

Éste volvió media hora después y le informó todo con detalle. Naraku había formulado su plan: Ir a ver a la sacerdotisa, encontrar su otra mitad, y para no dejar rastro alguno, asesinar a la miko. Así de simple. Putamente perfecto.

Entonces mandó a su marioneta al encuentro de la mujer, sin mover su reverendo trasero de su lugar. Más tarde se daría cuenta que hubiese preferido ir por su propia voluntad. Pero la pereza podía con él.

Unas horas después, La Marioneta Naraku y la Sacerdotisa Amorosa se encontraron. Ésta, obligada y a regañadientes, siguió al jodido hilo a través de arbustos, espinos, pantanos, zonas rocosas, volcanes, lodo y demás paisajes, hasta llegar al lugar indicado.

Naraku quedó sin expresión alguna. El destino lo estaba _troleando_.

Llegaron a la cueva de Onigumo, allí donde todo empezó. ¡¿Dieron toda una vuelta por casi todo el puto Sengoku en lugar de haber ido en línea recta y cortar camino?! A la mierda.  
Pero ahí no quedaba su jodida travesía en busca del amor. Lo que siguió fue peor aún. Descubrió que estaba atado a la estúpida y sensual pata de una araña yôkai. Y todo él se vino abajo. ¡Oh Claro! Cómo su verdadera forma era de una araña también… Sí, ahora entendía todo.

Harto y hastiado, procedió con el asesinato para no dejar huellas. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese extender un tentáculo, la miko se fugó, sin dejar huella.

Jodido cómo él mismo, destruyó su marioneta y se interrogó.  
Si él era el del veneno, se regeneraba, se "extensionaba", cambiaba, volada, absorbía, poseía, controlaba, tenía poderes psíquicos, un castillo con todas las comodidades, una armadura y poderes incomparables… ¿Por qué carajos nadie le hacía caso? ¿Tan _alone_ estaba destinado a ser? Bueno, en teoría sí, porque terminó obligando a la sacerdotisa a cortar su pinche hilo, ¿Pero ni siquiera un minúsculo ser lo quería?

Eso le pasaba por ser despiadado y sin escrúpulos. ¡Pero si él sólo quería poder, maldita sea!

Tonterías. Olvidaría todo esto.

Él se amaba a sí mismo y se correspondía. ¡A la mierda San Valentín!

_Más tarde mandaría a Kohaku a exterminar a Cupido._

* * *

Eso es c:  
Madame Morgan, espero que te guste :'D  
Hice el Fanfic en clase, durante el colegio. ¡No atendí a la clase de Química ni Historia! :3

Verdaderamente hacerlo fue todo un reto.  
Aprovecho para decirte que desde que entré al fandom de Inu, te admiro un montón y eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, por no decir que me imprimí todas tus historias y las copilé como si fuesen un libro y las llevo a todos lados *o*

Gracias por leer :D

Créditos a Vane por corregir alguna que otra falla ortográfica y la idea de San Gasparín :s


End file.
